This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
The human eye often has difficulty perceiving imagery or scenery in low-light conditions, such as at night. This inability to see at night also worsens as a person ages because the anatomy of the human eye deteriorates over time. Examples of this deterioration may include clouding of a lens, shrinking of a pupil, and loss of photoreceptors or sensitivity thereof. As such, and particularly for adults, the inability to see in low-light conditions can be inconvenient or frustrating, and in some cases, such as driving, a safety concern.
Further, existing technology, which may be leveraged to augment human night vision, also suffers from day and night performance disparities. For example, image sensors of computing devices are often designed to function in daylight, which results in poor imaging capabilities in low-light conditions. Thus, attempting to use an image sensor of a computing device at night often provides no benefit to a user and may further contribute to the user's frustration.